Forever
by AutumnMarieEllis
Summary: One-shot, total Bella/Jake story. "I’m exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us – comfortable, as easy as breathing. I was the natural Path your life would have taken."


**I was re-reading Breaking Dawn, and I've always loved the part at which this starts.**

**I just grabbed my note book and started writing.**

**This story is full of Edward and Renesmee bashing, and is absolutely a J/B fanfic.**

**Enjoy ;)**

"_How dare you _imprint_ on _my_ baby? Have you lost your mind?"_

_"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing into the trees._

"Then voluntarily reverse it, right now, or you'll be dead before you can say sorry!"

"How?! This isn't something I can control! I can't just reverse it."

"Well you better start trying! Imprint on someone else! Imprint on Rosalie for all I care, just stay _away_ from my baby!" Bella screamed at him.

He loved Renesmee, and he couldn't let her go, but without realizing it, his mind was flipping through every girl he'd ever met. It stopped at one face. A beautiful heart-shaped face with brown eyes, and almost constantly blushing cheeks, a girl who smelled like lavender, or maybe freesia, and was his friend. His friend he had been in love with only a few days ago. A girl named Bella.

And suddenly, he was no longer infatuated with Renesmee, no, he was infatuated with her mother.

Edward felt Jacobs love for Bella, heard it, and was appalled. "Absolutely not!" he screeched, and moved in front of Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, still angry though.

"He's done it. He's un imprinted, and re-imprinted on someone else." Edward snarled.

"That's great! Now, I don't have to hate you anymore." She almost smiled.

"No, I think you might have to hate him again. He's re-imprinted on you." Edward said, still appalled.

"What?!" Bella screamed, and pushed Edward to the side.

As she looked at Jacob, she could see it clearly in his eyes, his love for her, and his hurt because he knew she didn't think of him that way. He knew it would always be Edward over him, and nothing he could do would prevent that.

"And don't you forget it." Edward said. Everyone ignored that comment and was staring intently at Jake and Bella, waiting for a fight to break out.

Tears welled in Jake's eyes as he saw the repulsion in Bella's eyes, he was careless, and just let them fall from his eyes, and down his cheeks.

Bella just stood there, watching Jacob cry, she had the urge to comfort him, and before she could tell herself no, she was walking towards him.

Jacob turned around and ran, and in mid-stride, he switched into a wolf. He was running, as fast as he could, but he felt someone following him.

Everyone saw Bella run after Jacob Black, but they knew they couldn't stop her. They just let her go.

Bella Caught up to Jake in no time, he cold smell that it was her, he knew the smell well, even though it was different than her human scent, it was sweeter, and crisper, colder.

He slowed down to a stop, and changed back into human form after he was sure they were out of Edward hearing area.. **(A/N he's wearing clothes though, when he's human. Fyi.) **

Bella and Jacob just stared at each other.

"Thanks." Bella said earnestly. She could smell him in the breeze, he was no longer this disgusting smelling wolf that the vampire in her thought he was, he was Jacob, her friend, the one with a musky, woodsy scent. She was glad he was him again.

"For what?" he asked harshly. "For making your life even more complicated? For making myself hurt beyond humanly possible? Yeah, you're welcome."

"Well, technically, you're not actually human." Bella walked toward him and slipped her arms around his waist. She loved his warmth, ever since she'd woken up she'd been so bland feeling, the warmth made her complete again.

He put his finger below her chin, and lifted her face up to look at his. Her eyes were adoring, no longer repulsed. He leaned down slowly, gauging her reaction.

And then he kissed her.

As he did this, he felt the coldness in her skin disappear, the crispness and sickly sweetness of her scent disappeared, she smelt like she used to.

They parted, Jacob looked into her beautiful eyes, they were brown again, not the peculiar orange they'd been just a few minutes ago, and as he stared at her, she blushed.

"Bells, you're…" he drifted off in awe.

"what?" she didn't feel any different, she felt the same way she'd always felt.

"You're… human."

"Well, yeah, I mean, wait… what?"

"You're human! Come on, lets go back to the house.

Suddenly guilt flooded her veins. Edward. But how could she resist the adoration of Jacob? She suddenly remembered something Jacob had said, a while back, something that had stuck with her. "I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us – comfortable, as easy as breathing. I was the natural Path your life would have taken…. If the world was the was it was supposed to be, if there were no monsters and no magic…"

And in that moment I knew. I knew that forever, I would be with Jacob and whatever happened would happen. In that moment, that memory hit a nerve that had never been hit before, in that moment I knew that he was my soul mate, and not Even Edward can come between us. I loved Jake with all my heart, and we could have our own forever together. Edward could have Renesmee, she was a part of the part of my life I didn't want to remember.

**Too all you Renesmee fans, sorry, but for me, her, Edward, and all the Cullens can just go die for all I care.**

**;)**

**Review?**


End file.
